In recent years, graphene is being studied actively. For example, Patent Literature 1 describes a molded article containing a polycarbonate resin having graphene sheets and a phosphate ester mixed therein. There is described that the fire retardancy and the dispersibility of graphene sheets are enhanced with the phosphate ester to form a composite material of a polycarbonate resin having graphene mixed therein, with which a molded article having such properties as electroconductivity, fire retardancy, rigidity and the like is provided. Patent Literature 1 describes that the graphene sheets have a thickness of from 1 to 10 nm and a size of from 1 to 30 μm.
Patent Literature 2 describes that a thermoplastic resin is mixed with graphene sheets and an inorganic filler to provide a molded article having a high elastic modulus. The graphene sheets are added in an amount of from 0.1 to 40 parts by mass per 100 parts by mass of the thermoplastic resin and has an average particle diameter of from 0.1 to 50 μm and of 5 μm in the example.
Patent Literature 3 describes the use of graphene in the form of a master batch (intermediate composition). Patent Literatures 4 to 6 show the use of carbon fibers and carbon nanotubes (CNT) in the form of a master batch.